cenarioncirclefandomcom-20200214-history
Poni
Description As a physical description goes, Poni is on the short side for a troll, somewhere around two meters in height, although other Darkspear trolls, she is slim for that height. The fuzz that covers the visible parts of her body save the soles of her feet and her palms and fingertips (though she doesn't tell if the fuzz goes all the way down or not!) is a greenish-blue in color, tending more toward green than blue. Her three-fingered hands and two-fingered toes are callused from long years of walking and handling weapons, but they seem to be well-cared-for. Her hair is a bright purple in color, and she keeps her bangs worn short and her long hair pulled behind her in a ponytail so that it won't get in the way of whatever she's doing. She can often be seen with a snow-leopard-like spirit beast or with a flamboyant, gaily colored blue-and-purple parrot. If asked, she'll say that "Poni" is just a nickname... but she'll only share her 'true' name with her immediate family. Background Poni joined the Homeland "social movement" with her sister Raechka during one of the group's famous Welcome Walks. The two of them were seeking a place to belong after having left their home in Sen'jin Village when the adventuring spirit struck. Although the two are full blood sisters and spent their early years together, Poni's life has taken a very different path than that of her blueish, larger-tusked sister. Yet, the two of them became members of the Homeland family for the simplest of reasons: companionship. Adopted home Poni has befriended many of her fellow Homeland 'brothers' and 'sisters', doing her best to provide first aid where needed, clothing via her skills in skinning and leatherworking, and her efforts to embody the Homeland ideal: someone who cares far more for others than she does for herself and puts the Homeland family first and herself second. That selflessness and willingness to help and welcoming attitude toward those who become part of her extended family led to her becoming one of the Homeland's two Elders -- second only in 'rank', such as it were, to the Greatmother Arjah. She took the role to heart, working to speak with potential family members and often leading the same Welcome Walks that led to her own 'adoption' -- she feels that it is a form of repaying the kindness that was done to her and her sister. When Arjah stepped down, saying that she felt the need to spend time with her long-missing husband Dree'jin, the role of Greatmother passed to Poni. The young troll is not yet used to being the matriarch of the Homeland family, but will settle into it given some time. Poni has Homeland to thank for not only the sense of belonging and family she sought but also for the closer adoptive family that has taken her in. Her tendency to see the positive in everything and everyone has led her to a new path in life, one which she hopes will be as rewarding as her time spent with her new adoptive family. Eventually, she came to love and, in time, to marry Carnarr, another member of the Homeland family. Family life Poni has also been adopted as a mother by Carnarr's adopted orc son -- an adoption which she sees as every bit as important as the tie she would have to a biological child. Poni values family, especially children, due to her Troll heritage; she hopes to be a mother some day but until then, the welfare of her adopted son, sister, and husband are always on her mind. Now that she has gained enough reputation with the Horde and its warchief Thrall, she often fights alongside them and other high-ranking Trolls, Orcs, and others in the effort to defeat Arthas in Northrend and hopes that some day she will be able to settle down in peace with her two families. Category:Trolls Category:Guild officers Category:Homeland Category:Horde Category:Hunters Category:Horde Members